cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Venkha Zamet
Venkha Zamet, born Venkha Rakaan, was a human female Sith Lord during the time of the Old Republic. The child of the Rakaan family, who ruled the Outer Rim world of Krenton for the Sith Empire, Venkha enjoyed a youth of wealth and luxury. She soon found herself with a brother, Ilcon - a young Chiss boy adopted by her parents in an agreement with the Chiss Ascendancy. Both Venkha and Ilcon were found to be powerful in the Force and, as was customary with Imperial families, were sent to the Sith academy on Korriban when they matured in 3643 BBY. As members of a wealthy Imperial family, both of them were given favorable treatment, with Ilcon being groomed to become the apprentice of Darth Baras, while Venkha competed in her own trials to become the apprentice of another Sith Lord. While on Korriban, Venkha met a Zabrak named Saarr Zamet, who was competing to become the apprentice of Darth Savorak. The two developed feelings for each other and secretly began a relationship. Venkha ultimately succeeded in her acolyte trials on Korriban and became the apprentice of a powerful Sith Lord, who she served until she herself became a Sith Lord in 3641 BBY. At this same time, she and Saarr became married. In 3637 BBY, the Eternal Empire of Zakuul began their invasion of the galaxy from Wild Space. Ilcon went missing along with Saarr's brother, Kahar. Saarr and Venkha retreated to the Rakaan mansion on Krenton and helped orchestrate the Imperial defense of the planet. By 3636 BBY, the war ended with the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic officially surrendering to the Eternal Empire. Krenton fell under the Eternal Empire's rule, with many of the planet's Imperial forces lost in the fighting. Saarr's apprentice, Ramak Khrone, had also perished in fighting on Dromund Kaas. During the years following the Eternal Empire's victory, Krenton would receive Imperial troops from Empress Acina, the new ruler of the Sith Empire, who wished to maintain the planet's status as an Imperial stronghold in the Outer Rim. The Mandalorians also abandoned the fuel-rich moon of Krenton IV, allowing Imperial forces to capture it and secretly supply the Imperial fleet. In 3632 BBY, Saarr and Venkha received word of an alliance against the Eternal Empire forming on Odessen. The two traveled to the planet and were reunited with Ilcon and Kahar. By 3630 BBY, the Eternal Empire was defeated, and the Alliance was re-organized into the Eternal Alliance. Tensions soon began to rise between the Republic and Empire. Venkha and Saarr returned to Krenton to help it recover from the Eternal Empire's occupation, and prepare for war with the Republic. The first move came when the Empire invaded Ossus in an attempt to destroy a Jedi colony on the planet. Imperial troops were sent from Krenton, as it was an Imperial stronghold not far from Ossus. Venkha was placed in charge of the troops. Behind the Scenes Customization Options These are the options used when the character was created. *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Body Type: 2 *Head: 2 *Scars: 1 *Complexion: 21 *Eye Color: 1 *Cosmetics and Tattoos: 2 *Hair: 49 *Hair Color: 5 *Skin Color: 10 Story Choices Knights of the Fallen Empire